Νεκώς Β \Αίγυπτος
Νεκώς Β' Necho, Νεκώ, Νεχώ Pharaohs, Twenty-sixth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Νεκώς" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Nekau" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε (ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία) είναι: * Nekau * Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 26η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (XXVI). - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: Ο Νεκώς ήταν φαραώ της 26ης Δυναστείας από το 610 π.Χ. ως το 595 π.Χ., υιος και διάδοχος του Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου Ψαμμήτιχου Α' γνωστός για τα τεράστια έργα του με εκτενείς αναφορές από τον Έλληνα ιστορικό Ηρόδοτο. Το σημαντικότερο γεγονός της βασιλείας του ήταν ο περίπλους της Αφρικής με την συμμετοχή Φοινίκων ναυτικών ξεκινώντας από την Ερυθρά θάλασσα επέστρεψαν στην Αίγυπτο σε τρία έτη μέσω της Μεσογείου και του Ηράκλειου Πορθμού (~ Γιβραλτάρ). Είχε σημαντικό ρόλο στους πολέμους της Ασσυριακής αυτοκρατορίας με την ανερχόμενη δύναμη των Χαλδαίων Νεο-Βαβυλωνίων την εποχή της πτώσης της Ασσυρίας όπου συμμετείχε ως σύμμαχος της εναντίον του Ναβοπαλάσσαρα και του γιου του Ναβουχοδονόσορα. Την εποχή που ανήλθε στον θρόνο αντιμετώπισε μία έκρυθμη κατάσταση που προέκυψε από τις επιδρομές των Κιμμερίων και των Σκυθών στην Παλαιστίνη, οι οποίοι ήταν σύμμαχοι των Χαλδαίων. Ο Νεκώς αναφέρεται εκτενώς στην Βίβλο ως ο Αιγύπτιος βασιλέας που είχε μεγάλο ιστορικό ρόλο στους πολέμους μεταξύ των Ασσυρίων, των Βαβυλωνίων και του Εβραϊκού βασιλείου της Ιουδαίας. Θεωρήθηκε από τους σύγχρονους ιστορικούς ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους βασιλείς της Αιγύπτου. Αιγυπτο-Βαβυλωνιακοί Πόλεμοι Η κατάληψη της Νινευίδας (612 π.Χ.) από τους Βαβυλώνιους και τους Μήδους άλλαξε το τοπίο στην Πρόσω Ασία. Ο Ασσούρ-Ουμπαλίτ, πρίγκιπας-στρατηγός διατήρησε την Χαρράν και την μετέτρεψε στην νέα Ασσυσιακή πρωτεύουσα. Το θέρος 610 π.Χ. μία νέα εκστρατεία των συμμάχων Βαβυλωνίων και Μήδων τον ανάγκασε να εγκαταλείψει την Χαρράν που έτσι, καταλήφθηκε από τον στρατό των αντιπάλων του. Ο Ασσύριος βασιλέας ζήτησε την Αιγυπτιακή βοήθεια του Ψαμμήτιχου για να ανακαταλάβει την καταληφθείσα πρωτεύουσά του Τον Αύγουστο 610, ενώ ο Αιγυπτιακός στρατός προετοιμαζόταν για εκστρατεία, ο Ψαμμήτιχος απέθανε αιφνίδια. Τον διαδέχθηκε ο υιός του Νεκώς, που μετά την στέψη, οδήγησε την εκστρατεία (Νοέμβριος 610). Επί σειρά μηνών, Αιγύπτιοι και Ασσύριοι έκαναν επιθέσεις προσπαθώντας να καταλάβουν την Χαρράν. Είχαν μικρές επιτυχίες στην περιοχή της αλλά ο στόχος δεν ευωδόθηκε. Οι Βαβυλώνιοι και Μήδοι αμύνθηκαν αποτελεσματικά. Έτσι, το Μάρτιο του 609, απεχώρησαν. Τον Ιούνιο του 609 π.Χ. ο Νεκώς επέστρεψε με μεγαλύτερες δυνάμεις ενισχυμένες με μισθοφόρους (Για εμπροσθοφυλακή απέστειλε Έλληνες μισθοφόρους ενώ ο ίδιος έφθασε μέσω της Μεσογείου στις ακτές της Συρίας). Διασχίζοντας το οροπέδιο με τους λόφους, στα νότια της πεδιάδας του Ισραήλ, στην Μέγιδο (ή ελληνιστί Μάγδωλο) αντιμετώπισε τους Ιουδαίους (μαζί με τους Σύριους) οι οποίοι ήταν σύμμαχοι των Βαβυλωνίων, που προσπάθησαν να ανακόψουν την προέλαση του. Η μάχη ήταν σκληρή αλλά τελικά οι Αιγύπτιοι εξήλθαν νικητές. Εκεί, τραυματίσθηκε ο βασιλέας της Ιουδαίας Ιωσίας (2 Βασιλείς 23:29, 2 Χρονικά 35:20-24) που απέθανε αργότερα από τα τραύματά του στην Ιερουσαλήμ. Στην συνέχεια ο Νεκώς κυρίευσε την Κάδυτο Από τον Ιούλιο έως τον Σεπτέμβριο 609, Ασσύριοι και Αιγύπτιοι απέκλεισαν την Χαρράν και προσπάθησαν ανεπιτυχώς να την καταλάβουν (ενώ ο Βαβυλώνιος βασιλέας Ναβοπολάσσαρ έλειπε σε εκστρατεία σε Izalla και Urartu). Τελικά απεχώρησαν άπρακτοι (ίσως, μετά τον πιθανό θάνατο του Ασσούρ-Ουμπαλίτ στην πολιορκία). Στην επιστροφή, καθήρεσε τον βασιλέα Ιωάχαζο που διαδέχθηκε τον πατέρα του Ιωσία (και βασίλευσε επί τρίμηνο), τον φυλάκισε και τον αντικατέστησε με τον αδελφό του Ιωακείμ. Από τον Δεκέμβριο του 607 έως τον Φεβρουάριο του 606 οι Βαβυλώνιοι (υπό Ναβοπολάσσαρ) εκστρατεύουν στην Κομμαγηνή (Kummuh) κυριεύουν μετά από πολιορκία την πρωτεύουσά της (μγν Σαμόσατα) όπου αφήνουν φρουρά. Το έαρ εκστρατεύει ο Νεκώς και μετά τετράμηνη πολιορκία καταλαμβάνει την πόλη (θέρος 607) Τον Οκτώβριο του 606 οι Βαβυλώνιοι (υπό Ναβουπολάσσαρ) επιστρέφουν στην Βόρεια Συρία και καταλαμβάνουν διάφορες πόλεις μέχρι τον Φεβρουάριο του 605 Το θέρος του 605 ο Νεκώς επιχειρεί 4η εκστρατεία στην Συρία, καταλαμβάνει την Quaramatu, κέντρο της Βαβυλωνιακής στρατιωτικής ισχύος, οπότε αποστέλλεται ο Βαβυλώνιος διάδοχος, Ναβουχοδονόσωρ, με ισχυρό στρατό να τον αντιμετωπίσει (καθόσον ο βασιλέας ασθενεί) Ο Ναβοχοδονόσωρ αποφασίζει να προσβάλει το ίδια την Καρχέμιδα, που αποτελεί το αντίστοιχο κέντρο-ορμητήριο του Αιγυπτιακού στρατού Στο μεταξύ ο Ναβοπολάσσαρ αποθνήσκει. Ο διάδοχος πρέπει να σταφθεί σε ένα μήνα αναγκαστικά στην Βαβυλώνα. Έτσι η μάχη επισπεύδεται (Αύγουστος 605) Σε αποφασιστική μάχη έξω από τα τείχη της πόλης, ο Αιγυπτιακός στρατός συντρίβεται ολοκληρωτικά. Μερικοί επιστρέφουν στην Καρχέμιδα που καταλαμβάνεται με έφοδο και δηώνεται συστηματικά Κάποιοι απομείναντες καταφεύγουν στην Hamat. O Ναβοπολάσσαρ δεν καταδιώκει τον επιστρέφοντα Νεκώ. Σπεύδει στην Βαβυλώνα για την στέψη. Όμως, όλη η Παλαιστίνη εξεγείρεται κατά της Αιγυπτιακής κυριαρχίας και όλο το Ασιατικό τμήμα της Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας εξαφανίζεται δια παντός. Ακολουθεί εξέργεση των Ασκαλώνων της Φιλισταίας κατά της Βαβυλωνικής κυριαρχίας στην οποία οι Αιγύπτιοι αδυνατούν να επέμβουν παρά τις απεγνωσμένες κλήσεις των πολιορκούμενων. Τελικά, το 601 οι Αιγύπτιοι αναχαιτίζουν μία Βαβυλωνιακή εκστρατεία (ίσως πλησίον του Πηλουσίου) Κριτική Ήταν ο πρώτος Αιγύπτιος βασιλέας από την εποχή του Τουθμώσιος Γ' που διέσχισε την κοιλάδα του Ευφράτη. Απέτυχε να κυριεύσει την Χαρράν για αυτό αναγκάστηκε να οπισθοχωρήσει την βόρεια Συρία, την ίδια εποχή η πρώην πανίσχυρη Ασσυριακή αυτοκρατορία καταστρέφεται ολοκληρωτικά και οριστικά από τους Βαβυλωνίους. Το βιβλίο του Ιερεμία περιγράφει την μάχη που έγινε στο Καρχέμιδα το θέρος του 605 π.Χ. ανάμεσα Βαβυλώνιους του Ναβουχοδονόσορα και τους Αιγύπτιους του Νεχώ Β'. Ο βασιλέας των Βαβυλωνίων Ναβοπαλάσαρ είχε από το 606 π.Χ. παραδώσει την ηγεσία του στρατού του λόγω της αδύναμης υγείας του στον πανίσχυρο αργότερα υιο του, Ναβουχοδονόσορα Β'. Η νίκη του Ναβουχοδονόσορα επί του Νεχώ στην Καρχέμιδα ήταν καθοριστικής σημασίας, η Αίγυπτος έχασε όλες τις Μεσοποταμιακές κτήσεις της στον Ευφράτη. Ο Νεχώ απογοητευμένος εγκατέλειψε τις προσπάθειες του στην Μεσοποταμία λόγω του ότι ο Ναβουχοδονόσωρ είχε γίνει πανίσχυρος σε ολόκληρη την Ασία, επέστρεψε στην Αίγυπτο όπου προσπάθησε να δημιουργήσει νέες συμμαχίες με τους Έλληνες και τους Κάρες. Η κατασκευή της διώρυγας Το σημαντικότερο έργο του Νεχώ Β' ήταν να δημιουργήσει ένα δίαυλο σύνδεσης της Μεσογείου με την Ερυθρά θάλασσα το οποίο ήταν ο πρόδρομος της σημερινής διώρυγας του Σουέζ. Ο λόγος που προχώρησε στην ιδέα της κατασκευής ήταν να διευκολύνει το εμπόριο των Αιγυπτίων ανάμεσα στην Μεσόγειο θάλασσα και τους Αραβικούς πληθυσμούς που κατοικούσαν περί τον Ινδικό Ωκεανό. Προσέλαβε στην υπηρεσία του πολλούς ναυτικούς από τις Ιωνικές πόλεις της Μικράς Ασίας λόγω του ότι οι ίδιοι οι Αιγύπτιοι είχαν μηδαμινή ναυτική εμπειρία, προχώρησε και στην κατασκευή πλοίων και κυρίως τριήρεων. Θεωρείται ο θεμελιωτής του Αιγυπτιακού ναυτικού για να το επιτύχει βασίστηκε περισσότερο σε αλλοεθνείς. Εκτός τους Έλληνες Ίωνες προσέλαβε και πολλούς Φοίνικες με τους οποίους θα οργανώσει τον περίπλου της Αφρικής. Ο Περίπλους της Αφρικής Ο περίπλους διήρκεσε μια ολόκληρη τριετία αλλά η ημερομηνία που έγινε είναι άγνωστη τοποθετείται ανάμεσα στο 610 π.Χ. ως το 594 π.Χ. από Φοίνικες ναυτικούς με ανάθεση του ίδιου του Νεκώ Β'. Η περιγραφή γίνεται αναλυτικά από τον Ηρόδοτο σύμφωνα με τις προφορικές παραδόσεις από περιγραφές των ντόπιων Αιγυπτίων, εκείνη την εποχή κανείς δεν μπορούσε να εικάσει το σχήμα της Αφρικής για αυτό ο Ηρόδοτος συγχέει τις περιγραφές του. Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει ότι όταν οι ναυτικοί έφθασαν στο νοτιότερο σημείο πιθανότατα το ακρωτήριο της Καλής Ελπίδας ο ήλιος βρισκόταν στα δεξιά τους, αυτό είναι απόδειξη ότι όντως έπλευσαν στο Νότιο Ημισφαίριο. Η επιστροφή των Φοινίκων ναυτικών έγινε από τις Αφρικανικές ακτές του Ατλαντικού προς τα βόρεια, εισήλθαν στην Μεσόγειο μέσω των Ηράκλειων Στηλών και από εκεί επανήλθαν στην Αίγυπτο. Το γεγονός αυτό ήταν ο πρώτος καταγεγραμμένος στην ιστορία περίπλους της Αφρικής δυο χιλιετίες πριν από την εποχή των θαλασσοπόρων του Μεσαίωνα. Ο Νεκώς Β' πέθανε το 595 π.Χ., ο υιος και διάδοχος του Ψαμμήτιχος Β' αφαίρεσε από όλα τα μεγάλα έργα του Νεκώ το όνομα του πατέρα του. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 26η Δυναστεία (XXVI) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία *''Encyclopædia, "Necho". Thomas Dobson, at the Stone house, no. 41, South Second street, 1798. p785.'' *''Pantologia, "Necho". J. Walker, 1819. p372.'' *''Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland, Volume 15. p430.'' *''Essay on the Hieroglyphic System of M. Champollion, Jun., and on the Advantages which it Offers to Sacred Criticism. By J. G. Honoré Greppo. p128-129.'' *''Petrie 1905. W.M. Flinders Petrie. A History of Egypt. From the XIXth to the XXXth Dynasties. London'' *''Max Cary, Eric Herbert Warmington. The Ancient Explorers. Methuen & Company, Limited, 1929.'' *''Peter Clayton (1994). Chronicle of the Pharaohs, Thames and Hudson.'' *''Arnold 1999. Dieter Arnold. Temples of the Last Pharaos. New York/Oxford'' Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 26ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας